


Fit For a Queen

by laceyblossom



Series: Consorting With the Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Oneshot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceyblossom/pseuds/laceyblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set during the loop. Bored with her curse, Regina decides to have a little fun with the former Snow White. Warning for magic dick!Regina and dubious consent because of the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit For a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from writing this story.

A few months since her curse had been cast, Regina had become truly bored with this endless loop. Far more so than she had been after those first mere days. She loved her new clothes, having the peasants fear her, and seeing her enemies suffer. However the same papers would be on her desk every morning, she would see the same people at all the same time, all of them asking or telling her the very same things they had before. It was getting too routine.

Somehow in this land she had retained a bit of her magic. Not nearly what she had been capable of in the Enchanted Forest of course, but enough to at least make things a little more interesting.

On one day in particular she found herself thinking about Snow White yet again. Or Mary Margaret Blanchard, as she was now known. Such a prim and proper school teacher now. She would never dare raise a hand to her as she truly feared her now, just as Regina had always hoped. She wondered if even now she could get the former princess to even bow to her.

And that was when an idea struck Regina. Perhaps there was more than one way to break Snow White, even in this land. Rumpelstiltskin had warned her that this curse might not last forever, and Regina was sure that should the curse be broken that all of Storybrooke would remember their Storybrooke lives as well as their previous ones. While she chose to believe her curse was strong enough to never be broken, she didn’t mind thinking of ways to use the possible breaking of it to her advantage.

If Snow White should do something as Mary Margaret that her former self would never dream, well that could be quite interesting when the memories returned. Until then, however, it wouldn't be as though Mary Margaret would remember the occurrence the next day anyway so Regina decided she could do as she pleased, without fear of consequence.

Either way, she thought more about the idea of Mary Margaret bowing to her. How would it happen? Would she make it a public display? Or something just for herself?

Eventually Regina settled on the latter, as well as something that would truly bring horror to the former princess should she ever recall the night Regina had begun to envision. True, Regina had never held any real attraction towards Snow in their time together. But she did love power, and she especially enjoyed having power over Snow White. In fact the mere idea of it then began to affect the new weight between Regina's thighs.

Looking to the reflection of her nude form in her wide and well-lit bathroom mirror, Regina smirked at her handiwork. Magic did work a little differently here, and since she wasn't as powerful in this land as she had been in the last, it seemed her plan to seduce the pure Mary Margaret Blanchard wouldn't quite go as she had originally planned.

Initially Regina had had wished rather to appear similar to Snow’s former prince to make things easier to get Mary Margaret to agree. Disguise had always been Regina’s forte when it came to Snow, after all. But instead her reflection showed Regina as herself... mostly. Her face and breasts were the same, her hands, her height, her immaculate skin as well. But the set of male genetalia was certainly new. And from what she could remember of Charming in his leathers, that part of her plan had gone better than expected.

Even limp it hung long and thick (fit for a queen, she thought with another smirk) and Regina couldn't resist letting her right hand slip down her body and along the smooth shaft. For as long as she chose, this was her body, and she decided that she could enjoy this quite a bit.

She thought back to her idea of Mary Margaret kneeling before her as if to beg forgiveness for crimes she couldn't remember committing. Regina's cock jerked at the thought, and she smiled. Oh, this would do quite nicely indeed, she concluded.

Continuing to picture Snow on her knees as if to beg, Regina gripped her filling shaft. Sliding her smooth hand along her length, Regina imagined all the words she wished to hear from Snow and even the pleading tone her voice would take on.

Regina was stroking herself in earnest with one hand, and letting herself enjoy the sensitivity of her balls with the other by the time Regina imagined Snow calling her by her rightful title without the bite Snow had often said it with in the past. She was a queen, her subject needed to be taught her place, and Regina’s cock was at full hardness when she pictured Snow admitting she would mind the very place Regina decided she deserved.

As for Mary Margaret though, of course none of this would come to pass. Rather Regina would have to imagine how to seduce the mild mannered teacher. She thought too of how the other woman might touch her. Tentatively, she was sure. She was suspect with a sense of fascination as well. Regina’s cock throbbed at the idea of hunger in Mary Margaret’s eyes, of Mary Margaret wanting to take her. Surely Mary Margaret was different enough from Snow White to be, if nothing else, intrigued and starved enough for attention, to want what Regina had to offer.

Regina stroked herself faster with the hand at her cock and braced the hand that had been gently toying with her balls on the edge of her bathroom counter. She was getting closer now, the sensation more intense than she had expected. Because of the new power she would wield now, she was sure, of the secret she would carry, and of how horrified Snow would be should her memories of the night Regina intended to share with her ever return.

With a final stroke it was that image that finished Regina off. With a gasp, Regina came hard, her seed striping the edge of her bathroom counter. For several moments she remained there on shaking legs, panting, with her left hand still braced on a dry edge of the counter.

When she had finally regained her senses and had cleaned up all the evidence of her earlier activities, Regina glanced again at her new cock, which was now hanging limp between her thighs once again, before walking back out into her bedroom to dress as she concentrated her thoughts on just how she might convince Mary Margaret in the first place.

The younger woman obviously feared her, which admittedly Regina did quite enjoy. But that wouldn't help her here. She would have to gain her trust, and she would only have a day to do so as no one would remember anything the following day.

It was three days before Regina decided to buy Mary Margaret a drink at Granny's when she walked in to find her sitting alone at a table. Something simple, something fruity, something barely containing any alcohol, something meant as a peace offering.

When Mary Margaret accepted, Regina made her move. She could do this, she reminded herself. She could pretend to wish to be the girl's friend just as she had pretended so many times before. This wouldn't even be the first time she had made Snow believe she was someone else, but it would be the first time Mary Margaret would be seeing her as something akin to a friend, if Regina succeeded. And whether she did or not all of this would be forgotten by Mary Margaret come morning and she could try again.

"I don't understand," Mary Margaret told her when Regina took the seat across from her.

"I wished to apologize for our run-in this morning. I feel I may have been too harsh with you, and this is my poor attempt to make it right."

"Poor attempt?" She was getting a drink from the mayor, there had to be more to this.

"I would invite you to my home for a proper drink and apology, but I'm not sure you would accept." This was it. Her first true attempt to put her plan in motion.

"Why? I mean, why would you want to apologize? It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going, and... I just don't understand why you would want me in your home." To Mary Margaret's mind the Mayor lived a very private life. Few were seen actually going into her mansion.

"Because I wish for your company this evening. Unless you have some prior commitment," Regina stated.

Mary Margaret thought about it. School had let out hours earlier, she had finished at the hospital, she didn't even have a pet to go home to care for. She decided she could spare a few hours with the Mayor, for whatever reason. Even if the thought frightened her, it frightened her more to think what Regina's reaction to her refusal might be.

"Your home is very nice," Mary Margaret all but blurted out when she stepped inside moments later.

"Thank you, dear," she smiled. "Join me?" she asked, indicating towards her sitting room. When Mary Margaret nodded, Regina watched as she followed behind her. The other woman was clearly nervous, likely from being unsure of the reason for this invitation, but Regina decided it would all come clear soon enough.

When Mary Margaret was seated, Regina offered some of her famous apple cider and was amused when Mary Margaret accepted. If there was ever any proof that she really had no memories of the past, she was sure that was it. Of course Regina also considered that Mary Margaret only agreed because she hoped there was going to be some alcohol involved, but there wouldn't be. Regina had wished to be sober for this, and quite enjoyed the idea of Mary Margaret being so as well.

It was after another pair of ciders and some light conversation about nothing particularly important, through which Mary Margaret did seem to be relaxing a bit, that Mary Margaret mentioned that she felt it might be time for her to leave. Glancing to the clock, Regina saw it was nearly nine.

"So soon?" Regina asked, her hand less than subtlety brushing against Mary Margaret's as the younger woman set her glass down onto the coffee table.

Relieved she had already set the glass down, Regina's action likely having caused her to drop it otherwise, Mary Margaret stared as the Mayor's hand returned against hers. She supposed, for a moment, this explained a few things. Regina buying her that drink, asking her to come back to her mansion... But she hadn't been expecting this. Moreover, she hadn't expected the jolt that Regina's touch sent through her.

"Are you sure there's nothing I could say, or perhaps do, to change your mind?" Regina asked her.

"I... I have class in the morning," Mary Margaret told her, hoping to get out of what could soon be a very awkward situation. Particularly as part of her didn't entirely wish to leave.

"It's still a bit early. What if I promised to have you in bed by ten?" Regina asked, getting bolder as she moved to meet Mary Margaret's gaze. When her former step-daughter opened her mouth to protest, Regina seized the opportunity and kissed her full on the lips, letting her tongue instantly begin to probe Mary Margaret's mouth.

There was a quick surprised noise that escaped Mary Margaret's throat at the action, but she found herself kissing Regina back. Possibly out of mere reflex or perhaps because of that same part of her that hadn't wanted to leave so soon. But either way, here they were. The kiss was hungry needful, and strong. Regina clearly knew what she was doing. Mary Margaret almost couldn't keep up but found herself returning it all as best she could while she tried to ignore the phone in Regina's pocket beginning to dig into her hip.

When Regina broke the kiss a long moment later, her hands at some point having moved to grasp the her hips, Mary Margaret could only stare at the older Mayor in shock for a moment before panting, "I don't understand."

"Well, dear, that was a kiss," Regina told her as she finally took her hands back. Maybe this personality of hers really was more frigid than the last had been.

"No, that I know. But I've never... I've never done this with a woman," she confessed. She hadn't expected she ever would either, but something in Regina's dark eyes proved that she may be singing a very different tune before the night was through. The fact she was beginning to enjoy their proximity to one another wasn't helping.

Regina smiled as she moved closer. "Well it might not be as different as you would suspect." With that Regina took one of Mary Margaret's hands and let it graze the front of her slacks, looking her straight in the eye. The school teacher's realization was immediate as she felt for herself that what she had felt against her hip mere moments ago had most definitely not been a phone, but rather what seemed to be a steadily hardening penis.

"Oh..." she replied, surprised. "I never realized."

"Of course you didn't. It wasn't for you to know until the time was right. And before you ask, that is the only difference you will notice between my body and that of most other women’s. So what do you say, Miss Blanchard? Would you now care to join me upstairs?"

Confused, though quite curious, and more than a little aroused, Mary Margaret allowed herself to be led up the staircase to what she presumed to be the Mayor's bedroom.

"Tell me, Miss Blanchard, do you like what you see?" Regina asked once Mary Margaret had taken a seat at the foot of her bed. Slowly she had begun to unbutton her white silk blouse, revealing her lacy black bra and the taut skin below with each button.

Mary Margaret nodded. She had to admit it was quite a sight. Not just the attractive Mayor beginning to reveal herself to her, but the rising and falling of her breasts as well as the hardness in her slacks that was getting increasingly difficult for her to ignore. She found herself wanting to touch the latter again.

Regina stood closer then, her legs between Mary Margaret's thighs. "You're welcome to touch, Miss Blanchard. Anywhere you like." Yes, she thought, this was what she wanted. To see that look in Snow's eyes, to know she would have her after all, to know the effect this would have on her should her memories be returned, and all the while to possibly have her moaning for her in ways she had never moaned for her prince.

Still a little unsure, but also deciding it best not to think for fear she may never have another chance to experience this, Mary Margaret raised her hands to finish unbuttoning Regina's blouse. Her hands were shaky, but she managed to unbutton each without fumbling much. When Regina's shirt was open Mary Margaret could see just how soft and immaculate her olive skin was and Mary Margaret let her fingertips slip down over Regina's flat stomach and towards the waistband of her tented slacks.

"Mm, that's it," Regina told her, her voice growing huskier as she felt that first true throb in her dick, the stiff muscle begging to be released from its confines touched. Still, Regina let her blouse fall to the floor once Mary Margaret had finished that task, unsure whether she would wish for the other woman to move to her bra next or to her slacks. If not the latter, then Regina was relieved at least she had forgone her panties today, the slacks were loose enough to keep this from being more uncomfortable.

Licking her lips, getting entirely too distracted by what was literally in front of her, Mary Margaret stood from the bed and moved closer to Regina. She ran her slender hands up the other woman's smooth sides and over her full, black lace-clad breasts. When Regina moaned softly, Mary Margaret gave a gentle squeeze to her breasts and enjoyed the next moan her action received as well. This was getting exciting for her, even if she had never imagined this being a possibility before that night. But to be wanted like this and to have Regina's even modest approval was intoxicating. With that she leaned into the older Mayor to kiss her again and Regina accepted instantly.

Regina captured Mary Margaret's lips the second they met hers, her hands going to the other woman's shoulders to slip her sweater off of her. In response Mary Margaret sucked more of Regina's lower lip past her own and Regina took that as permission to move her hands to her back and deftly lower the zipper of her dress.

Without breaking the heated kiss, Mary Margaret stepped out of her dress and it was her turn to moan when Regina's hips rolled against her own. She still couldn't quite get used to the hardness she felt against her, as it was certainly Regina in front of her, but she certainly found herself enjoying the idea and feel of all of this. As if to demonstrate that when she opened her mouth beneath Regina's questing tongue, she finally let her hand slip between them and into Regina's slacks.

Regina moaned despite herself when Mary Margaret's slender hand closed around her erection. This is what she had been wanting, to have Mary Margaret wanting to touch her, to have to convince her as little as possible. And Regina realized she had been right about something else earlier as well, Mary Margaret’s touch was tentative at first, but Regina remained still, refusing to thrust into the loose fist beginning to surround her.

“Mm,” Regina moaned in approval as Mary Margaret’s hand closed a little more a few seconds later, clearly beginning to gain confidence in what she was doing. “Do you like this, Mary Margaret? Feeling how hard I am because of you?”

“It’s strange,” she admitted. “But yes.”

“Would you like to see how hard I am for you as well?” Her slacks were fairly loose fitting in that area, for which Regina was currently thankful, but she longed to get out of them all the same.

Her throat nearly dry at the suggestion, Mary Margaret manage to answer, “Yes.”

Regina felt Mary Margaret’s hand slip away as she stepped back, Regina removing her slacks quickly and letting them meet the spot on the floor where her shirt had landed. Normally she might not have let them stay there, but tomorrow everything would be back in its place, no need for any sort of pressing or cleaning so it hardly mattered.

“Oh…” Mary Margaret breathed at the reveal. Regina wasn’t what one might call huge, but she was quite well endowed all the same, in fact Mary Margaret was sure she would feel Regina’s erection all the way if she took her inside. It was at that thought Mary Margaret felt a twinge of her own and realized then as well just how wet she was becoming.

“Am I to take that to mean you approve?” Regina asked. Of course Regina had conjured this cock with Snow’s preferences in mind so she was sure of the answer. Still she wanted to hear it from Mary Margaret all the same.

Mary Margaret swallowed. “Yes.”

“You’re welcome to touch me again, if you wish,” she told her.

With that Mary Margaret reclaimed her seat on the edge of Regina’s bed and took her in hand again, mesmerized slightly by the sight, and certainly feel. Regina’s erection was so solid and she could feel it throbbing slightly against her palm. The soft sounds Regina began to make spurred Mary Margaret on. She wanted to hear what other sounds the Mayor might make because of her, feeling almost powerful in what she was doing to the other woman. When she saw the clear bead of moisture at Regina’s tip, Mary Margaret locked eyes with Regina for a moment again before bringing her attention back to that bead once more.

“Would you like to taste it?” Regina asked her, not having expected the timid teacher would consider such a thing so soon.

“It’s tempting,” Mary Margaret admitted as she watched it slide from Regina’s slit when another bead formed behind it.

“You’re welcome to. I imagine your mouth would feel wonderful on me.” It hadn’t quite factored into Regina’s earlier fantasies but the mental image of it now made her cock pulse again with want. The idea of Mary Margaret’s lips stretched obscenely around her, knowing it would just be one more victorious memory for her made her want it all the more.

Slowly Mary Margaret dipped her head toward the tip and ran her tongue over the leaking slit, surprised almost to find she enjoyed the musky taste. She gently squeezed the head of Regina’s cock once more for another taste before letting her tongue slide down Regina’s length.

Regina’s soft moan was hardly one of disappointment. Perhaps Mary Margaret did have a few more secrets than she had expected. Regina certainly hadn’t expected her to react quite this way to her, but she would hardly claim to not be enjoying it. Particularly when all the proof of her excitement was beginning to dip further into the former princess’s mouth.

Regina knew better than to thrust, no matter how wonderful the wet heat of Mary Margaret’s mouth was, but she knew she would have to distract herself slightly. Glancing down she saw that Mary Margaret had left her underclothes on, but decided it wouldn’t matter. She skimmed her hand over Mary Margaret’s shoulder first, then down part of her arm before coming around to gently pinch one of Mary Margaret’s taut nipples.

Mary Margaret moaned at the sensation, Regina quickly echoing her moan as the vibration stirred her cock.

Slowly pulling away from Regina, Mary Margaret asked, “What was that for?”

“You didn’t like it?” Regina asked in reply.

“No, I did. But, why?”

“I supposed I would return a bit of the favor. Is that alright with you?”

Mary Margaret thought it over for a moment before saying, “Yes. Just…” With that Mary Margaret’s hands were behind her and in a moment she let her bra join the growing pile of clothing on Regina’s bedroom floor.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Regina agreed as she chose then to remove her bra as well.

Mary Margaret was nearly struck dumb at the sight before her then. Regina, the Mayor, standing before her completely nude, her breasts full and nipples as erect as Mary Margaret’s own, her flushed cock large and still stiff because of her actions. Mary Margaret was quickly realizing she was much more aroused by this sight than she would have imagined she could be.

“Come to think of it, you look as though you could use some more attention yourself,” Regina stated, breaking Mary Margaret out of her reverie. That hunger in her eyes, the very one Regina had hoped to see earlier, was there. And it seemed the younger woman couldn’t stop staring either. Regina imagined she must be quite a sight then, but while her body was demanding to be touched, she knew Mary Margaret’s could use a little more coaxing itself.

“How about we start by removing these?” Regina asked as she tugged gently at the panties - white cotton of course - that Mary Margaret was still wearing.

“Y-yeah, sure,” Mary Margaret stammered as she stood again to remove them.

“Now come with me,” Regina stated as she took Mary Margaret’s hand and led her toward the head of the bed before motioning for her to lay down.

Mary Margaret did as she was instructed, though her nervousness was beginning to return. Part of her was afraid of Regina knowing how aroused she was. Which was silly, she supposed, considering the circumstances. But she had never imagined she would have gone even this far with Regina. Still, here they were, and Mary Margaret was quickly finding she wanted to feel Regina’s hardness once again. And she certainly did wonder just how it would feel inside her.

Looking over Mary Margaret’s form, Regina wondered for a moment just what she should do next. She knew what the obvious might be, but despite how much she wanted most of this, she decided she still couldn’t quite go that far with the former princess. Instead she thought of something which might be even better.

“Touch yourself for me,” Regina told her.

Mary Margaret was startled somewhat. “How?”

“How ever you like. Looking at me arouses you, does it not? So look at me and touch yourself.” As if to drive her request home, Regina brought her hand to her own cock once more, stroking herself almost maddeningly slowly. She wouldn’t let herself get anywhere near spending yet, but she wanted to see just how much she could make Mary Margaret want her. To see how much she already wanted her.

Mary Margaret kept her eyes at Regina’s breasts first. Then glanced to her hand at her cock again. She almost hated herself for how much she wished it was Regina touching her. But instead she decided Regina might be asking so she would know how she liked to be touched. With that in mind, Mary Margaret started slow. She ran her hands over her breasts, pinching her puckered nipples.

She left one hand there, to continue to roll the taut bud between her fingers, and let her other hand delve deeper, to her already so slick folds. She let out a soft sigh when her fingers brushed her clit but delved deeper still, hoping she might tempt Regina closer, or perhaps into her already if she saw her wetness.

Regina watched with rapt attention. She didn’t have to fake her interest either. Mary Margaret truly was watching her and was definitely enjoying the sight. When she saw Mary Margaret’s fingers dip into herself, she finally took her own hand away and moved onto the bed beside the younger woman. Clearly her teasing had not been for naught after all.

“Is this how you would like me to touch you?” Regina asked, her eyes watching Mary Margaret’s lower hand again.

“Yes,” she answered, hardly able to say more.

Regina smiled, though smirking internally. Slowly she let her hand skim down Mary Margaret’s body, gently scraping her nails down her stomach and reveling in the gasp she received for the gesture. Finally Mary Margaret took her hand away when Regina’s reached her mound.

"Why, Miss Blanchard, is this all for me?" Regina asked coyly when she ran her middle finger along her slit and felt just how wet the younger woman was. Really it impressed her. Perhaps the other woman indeed did hold a few hidden desires of her own. After all her spell hadn’t been about attraction, not that one would have worked for that anyway.

"Some of it might be from the drinks. Alcohol tends to have that effect on me," Mary Margaret tried. She was desperate to deflect. She couldn’t remember ever being attracted to another woman before and Regina had often terrified her. Yet now it seemed that previous terror had given way to something new and here she was in the woman's bedroom with the proof of her increasing arousal over Regina's fingers.

Regina nodded despite knowing there had been no alcohol in the drinks she had served her. This, clearly, was all Mary Margaret. And that thrilled Regina more than she could say.

“Why don’t you tell me when you’re ready for me then?” Regina asked as she moved closer, letting her fingers play over and between Mary Margaret’s folds and oh so briefly over her clit. She wanted to hear her beg, and the idea of her begging for her cock made her almost drunk with power.

Mary Margaret was nearly ready to scream that she was already there, but before she could open her mouth Regina’s own mouth was at one of her nipples, biting gently and letting her tongue slide back and forth over it between her teeth.

“Oh, Regina,” Mary Margaret moaned, her hips pumping toward Regina’s hand. She was driving her insane, and she knew that Regina had to know it. She would dip two of her fingers into her for mere moments, run her thumb along her clit only a few times, and then repeat. She wanted more. So much more.

“Hmm?” she asked, taking her mouth from Mary Margaret’s breast.

“I’m ready. I need more.”

Regina smiled again as she shifted, moving to straddle Mary Margaret’s hips. “Are you sure, dear?”

“Very,” Mary Margaret answered without a second thought. Regina over her, her cock still so hard, the prospect of feeling it inside her taking away what was left of her trepidation. She was turned on, she couldn’t hide it, and she wanted more. She wanted all of what Regina would give her. And the sooner the better. If she had to ask or even beg for it, then so be it.

“Then I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer.” With that Regina aligned her cock with Mary Margaret’s opening and pushed ever so slowly inside. Both as a way to tease the younger woman further and to savor this moment for herself. She began to think this might be the beginning of a new way to amuse herself through these ever looping days. If Mary Margaret was this willing, then why not give her what she too wanted?

Mary Margaret groaned and lifted her hips, wishing to take Regina to the hilt already but the woman was maddeningly controlled and wouldn’t seem to let her. Still every inch of Regina she felt sinking into her just made her decide she had been right to think that cock would feel amazing inside her. Thick and not too long, Regina hadn’t even begun to thrust yet and already she was sure her orgasm wasn’t far off.

“You feel so good around me,” Regina told her. A little praise here and there would surely help, and Regina found she didn’t mind giving it in that instance. Mary Margaret’s cunt truly did feel good. So warm and wet and accepting. Everything she had wanted it seemed she would get. The girl wanted her, the girl had asked her to enter her, and clearly she hadn’t changed her mind now that Regina was fully sheathed within her.

Mary Margaret moaned again when Regina began to pull back only to thrust into her again, shallowly at first, as if she thought she needed to get used to her movements. Or maybe she was finding her own rhythm, either way, she just wanted to feel Regina going faster. She was so on edge and Regina was doing little help her get over that edge.

Much to Mary Margaret’s relief, they quickly found their rhythm and couldn’t hold back any of her moans in reply. She didn’t know how Regina was doing it, but she seemed to find every part inside her that sent off sparks straight to her clit and brain. Teasing her nipples again, Mary Margaret watched as Regina’s dick disappeared into her again and again until she could barely keep her eyes open from the pleasure coursing through her.

More than once Regina had to grasp and squeeze the base of her dick to keep her from finishing too soon. She hadn’t expected just how tightly Mary Margaret could squeeze her, almost as if her body was literally trying to milk her orgasm from her. The fact she was already so turned on from what she had reduced the former princess too made it all too likely she could have done exactly that had Regina not been prepared.

“Oh, Regina. Regina,” Mary Margaret moaned again. “I’m so close, please.”

Regina’s brain, and cock, seemed to scream at her when those words made her stop rather than spur her on. More than make her stop, she pulled out of Mary Margaret entirely despite her surging cock’s protests.

“What? Why… ?” Mary Margaret panted.

“Please, what, Mary Margaret? What would you have me do?”

Mary Margaret almost growled in her frustration. “I didn’t want you to stop. I was trying to ask you not to stop, to do anything but stop. Please let me finish.”  
“Let you finish? So you were asking me to let you come then?” she asked, more than enjoying this particular display. Snow White, even if in a new form, was truly about to beg for her. This was certainly worth pausing their activities for.

“Yes. Regina, please, let me come.”

"Let you come..." Regina mused. "Are you saying then that you're close?" Of course Regina knew the answer, she had felt the younger woman's warm and so very wet cunt coiling in preparation moments before, but toying with her especially then gave her yet another thrill.

"Yes," Mary Margaret panted. Or she had been close at least. Now she was desperate to return to the edge Regina had brought her to.

"So you like feeling me inside of you? Feeling me moving, thrusting into you, filling you, stretching you just for my use?" she went on as she slid the head of her dick along Mary Margaret's slick folds again, taking a moment even to lightly drag the underside of her cock over Mary Margaret’s clit as if to dare her to try to deny it even as Mary Margaret’s hips pumped futilely in her attempt to take her back inside.

"Gods, yes, Regina. Please... please."

"Please, what?" Regina asked her. This was certainly a sight and she was beginning to enjoy it more than she had expected. Perhaps they truly would have to do this again some time.

"I need to feel you again. Please, Madam Mayor, I need you back inside me. I need to feel you filling me."

Now those were magic words if Regina had ever heard them. Smirking from above the school teacher, Regina leaned forward once more and entered her with another hard thrust, burying herself to the hilt without warning. Mary Margaret had gasped at the sudden motion, but otherwise she seemed perfectly pleased with the result as her back arched and her hips met Regina's once more.

Together they thrust for another few moments before Regina reached a hand between them to almost harshly rub at Mary Margaret’s clit, and finally reveled in the other woman’s scream of relief as she finally came, her inner walls fluttering wildly around Regina’s dick.

Mary Margaret’s orgasm flooding over Regina in more ways than one soon had her thrusts growing more frantic as she felt her balls drawing up. She groaned herself when she realized it was too late. She couldn’t draw it out any longer. She’d had the former princess beg and finally come for her, and now her own orgasm was crashing into her as she spilled into Mary Margaret.

One of the first things that occurred to Regina as she began to come back to her senses was that one benefit of the time loop she had created would be that in the morning it would be as though this never happened so no forms of precaution were actually needed. There would never be a child she would be forced to share with Mary Margaret no matter how many times they did this, assuming they did in fact do this again. Which, given how sated Regina currently felt, was good because right then she definitely intended to repeat this night.

After a while, and after thanks for a wonderful time, Mary Margaret opted to go back to her loft to sleep once she was redressed. Regina agreed to it mostly because it wouldn’t do to start the next day any differently than the other mornings had begun. Tomorrow she would run into Mary Margaret again, Mary Margaret would slink away with an apology, and after school Regina would find her at Granny’s again. At least this would be something new to keep her occupied for a while. And when she finally grew bored of her new toys, they would be gone too. But for now she had the ability to make Mary Margaret beg for her, and the knowledge that should the curse ever be broken that Snow White would wish to lose her memory again, if only to forget this.

Many spoke of how sweet revenge could be, but Regina found in that moment she quite preferred just how orgasmic it could be for her instead.

 

The End


End file.
